Tianji Sect
History Tianji sect is the strongest sect, a level higher than the Jingxin sect. In the radius of tens of thousands of Li was had dynasties numbering to ten, countless of disciples would come.Tianji sect's standard for recruiting outer sect disciples was very strict. Those without a cultivation of spirit gathering realm would not be accepted. Likewise, those who are above the age of thirty with a cultivation of spirit gathering realm would not be accepted too. Cultivation depends on one's talent and intelligence. Those with a higher talent would be able to cultivate faster, reaching spirit gathering realm before thirty would not be a problem. As for those who are slow-witted, sects had no reason to spend resources on them. After a strict screening, the number of disciples remaining wasn’t many.The next step would be to become an inner disciple. One would need to have a great contribution, have rapid breakthroughs, looked highly upon by an elder, or through accepting tasks, acc.u.mulate enough merits and exchange for the qualifications to become an inner disciple Tianji sect had a variety of tasks, with countless being released every day. Earning merits may look simple, but is not simple in actual fact. The amount of merits rewarded corresponds to the difficulty of the task. The task which Lin Yan and his team took back then, to kill the millenary undead king, was of great difficulty, worth 3000 merits.10000 merits are needed to exchange for the qualifications.In Tianji sect, merits are like it's currency. It could be used to buy and sell, exchange for spirit tools, or for a.s.signing a task.In simple terms, merits mean everything.Among the long line of registrants .In Tianji sect, strength is the king. The stronger you are, the more resources you would get. An outer disciple would be able to redeem a bottle Dan to purifying one's marrow, a low-grade Dan for consolidating one's const.i.tution. However, an inner disciple could redeem a high-grade Dan, and maybe even a jade rank ability if recognized by an elder. Such situations are normal.Outer disciples were split into four groups- Heaven, Earth, Jade, River.Heaven refers to the best while River refers to the worst. Heaven gate disciples are outer sect disciples that are key figures to be developed. They have a separate courtyard and could redeem better Dans. Violent Sky Faction power in Tianji sect is strong and solid, forcing him to a dead end.The Violent Sky faction has great power in the Tianji sect. Rumour has it that more than half of the top hundred disciples joined the Violent Sky faction, and that it's core Liu Shuanghan's strength is extremely deep. There were eight mountains standing at eight different directions.In the middle was a mountain with an island-like shape at the middle. The sky beyond sky, where the sect’s high authorities gather.Sky beyond sky. The first patriarch, using his boundless might, after thousands of years of refinement, refined out the hidden golden hepta aura in the meteorite. Tianji sect was able to become one of the ten great sects was largely because of that. The golden hepta aura is a force from a world beyond, only successive patriarch can train with it. Absorbing a bit can be said for one to have traveled thousands of miles in a day. From the beginning of time until now, there were three experts that exceeded the absolute realm, stepped into the void and become a saint.After tens of thousands of years of refinement, the golden hepta only decreased by a bit, like only a hair of nine cows was gone.Such an aura contains an earth-shattering might and is extremely unstable. It may collide with the aura within a body and cause the body to explode. Quite a number of patriarch died there. Members Elders Cang Tianji ch 5 = dead status Core Elders Inner Elders "Elder Xiao ch 136* Outer Elders Elder Yin ch 132 elder cheng ch 120 Juniors Core Liu Shuanghan's ch 120 Wutian ch 132 Inner Mc chapter 133 w.a.n.g Ye ch 136 Meng Fanyi ch 122 Xiao Feng ch 136 Outer Mc ch 120 w.a.n.g Fang, ch 126 Luo Sheng ch 123 Cengxiang ch 126 Luo Kai ch 123=killed by mc thirteenth prince Yu Sheng ch 119=killed by mc Yang Han ch 61 Changfeng ch 61 " Lin Yan ch 61 Fang Kui,ch 61 Xue Dingshan, ch 61 girl Yi Qianhan ch 61 Nanguan Yan ch 61 Eight pillars # The Sun Pillar ch 60 #Fierce Sun Pillar ch 137 #Southern Sun Pillar, Category:Sects